1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinal traction device and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to stretch his spine using controlled tension for alleviating pain in pinched spinal nerves with a spinal traction device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of traction devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, traction devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of alleviating pain in nerves of the spine are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,619 to Wolf et al. discloses a method and device for producing variable spinal traction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,880 to Lamb discloses a home traction device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,898 to Anthony discloses an ambulatory lumbar traction device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,537 to Lamb discloses a home traction device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,017 to Myers et al. discloses a traction device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a spinal traction device that allows a user to provide controlled tension to stretch his spine for alleviating pain without the need of assistance from another person.
In this respect, the spinal traction device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to stretch his spine using controlled tension for alleviating pain in pinched spinal nerves.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved spinal traction device which can be used for allowing a user to stretch his spine using controlled tension for alleviating pain in pinched spinal nerves. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.